Grandeeney
|kanji=グランディーネ |rōmaji=''Gurandīne'' |alias=The Sky Dragon (天竜 Tenryū) |race=Dragon |gender=Female |age=400+ |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes= |hair= |blood type= |affiliation=Dragons |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Wendy Marvell (Foster daughter) |counterpart=Porlyusica |magic= |manga debut=Chapter 101 (as a light ball) |anime debut=Episode 48 (as a light ball) |japanese voice= |english voice=Pam Dougherty |image gallery=yes }} Grandeeney (グランディーネ Gurandīne) is a female Dragon known as The Sky Dragon, and the foster mother of Wendy Marvell. Appearance Grandeeney is a large, four-legged dragon, whose appearance differs considerably from a traditional dragon's appearance. She has a white body, which appears to be covered in tissue similar to bird legs, rather than scales. Her feet resemble bird talons as well. Her head is covered in what appears to be fur and her skull is somewhat broad and flat. The fur extends down the neck and to the upper chest region. Personality Grandine seems to enjoy poking at people's sensitive areas. She is unafraid of making other dragons unhappy by bringing up things that are most likely a sore subject to them. According to Wendy, her foster daughter, Grandine is a very gentle dragon who had very positive emotions toward humans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 5 History Over 400 years ago, Grandeeney was present during the Dragon Civil War, and was acquainted with Zirconis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 301, Page 8 Many years later, Grandeeney would find and raise a human girl named Wendy Marvell. Grandeeney taught Wendy the ancient Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, particularly Healing Spells. However, on July 7, X777, Grandeeney went into hiding, leaving Wendy for unknown reasons. This left her unable to teach Wendy how to use her Dragon Slayer Magic for combat. Some time later, she came into contact with Porlyusica, her human counterpart from the parallel world Edolas, and gave her instructions for performing two powerful Sky Dragon Slayer spells —Milky Way and Shattering Light: Sky Drill— to pass on to Wendy should they ever meet. Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Note: Events take place in the 'Tower of Heaven arc' in the manga, but 'Fighting Festival arc' in the anime Grandeeney, in the form of a magical orb of light, ventures into a volcanic region where the fire dragon Igneel is hiding. She teases Igneel over his foster son Natsu Dragneel and their shared habit of taking things in excess, but notes that Natsu may end up dying if he takes that habit too far. She also hopes that Natsu will one day meet Wendy and establish a more friendly relationship with her than the one he has with Metalicana's foster son, Gajeel Redfox. Her statements only irritate Igneel, who angrily tells her to leave and reminds her not to interfere with the humans, which she takes note of. She prepares to say something about Zeref before leaving, but decides to leave the subject for another time, and instead reminds Igneel of the Dragon King Feast she hopes he will attend.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 8-11Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Light Form: Grandeeney can create an orb of light, which she uses to communicate long distances, usually with other Dragons. Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): She used this technique to talk to Porlyusica.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Page 8 Battles & Events *Dragon Civil War References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dragon Category:Female Category:Magical creatures Category:Needs Help